Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle on-board power system and a method for transmitting data signals in a motor vehicle.
An on-board power system of this type and a method of this type can be found, for example, in U.S. patent publication No. 2010/0146776 A1.
In a motor vehicle on-board power system, a multiplicity of consumers are connected via supply lines of the on-board power system to a current and voltage source, normally the motor vehicle battery, for the current and/or voltage supply. Along with power consumers such as, for example, servomotors, etc., a multiplicity of small consumers, for example sensors or actuators, which are used to an increasing extent in motor vehicles to increase safety, comfort, and also in respect of driver assistance systems, can be found in an on-board power system. Sensors of this type are, for example, temperature sensors, distance sensors etc. The data of such signal transmitters are transferred via data lines to receivers, normally control devices, and are evaluated there.
Data buses, such as, for example, a controller area network (CAN) or a local interconnect network (LIN) bus systems are already known in motor vehicle on-board power systems for data transmission. The individual actuators/sensors are connected via a data line to these field buses.
With the increase in signal transmitters such as sensors or actuators, the wiring requirement is constantly increasing. Along with the supply line, a data line is in each case also always required.
A power line communication system is described in U.S. patent publication No. 2012/0146776 A1, in which a master participant and a plurality of slave participants are interconnected via a power supply line for data transmission. The communication network is a closed network in which a specific group of slave participants which are arranged, for example, inside a door, are controlled via the master participant. The communication is controlled by a time-triggered communication protocol in which time windows are allocated by the master participant to the individual slave participants, in which windows they are ready for the transmission or reception of signals.